


If I Could Fly

by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Ash Lynx Lives, Cute Okumura Eiji, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gay Rights, High School, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Pining Ash Lynx, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth
Summary: Transfer student Ash Lynx caught the cute student council president and pole-vaulting varsity team captain Eiji Okumura breaking school rules. Since then, Ash couldn’t keep himself away from him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL, LET US CONGRATULATE MAPPA FOR A JOB WELL DONE WITH THEIR ADAPTATION. They seriously paid attention to Ash and Eiji's relationship, which was really beautiful.
> 
> Anyway, I see you're here to mend a broken heart. That's good, me too!
> 
> Name's Cheya, and this fic is a melting pot of all the cute high school alternate universe tweets I have seen in the span of maybe months, haha! I'd like to call writing this therapy to get over all the pain.
> 
> Onwards!

Ash readjusted his collar for the nth time that morning, this time in the car as it approaches the vicinity of the campus. He groaned at the constricting black uniform he was wearing, buttoned from the neck down. It was unbelievably tight and too much of a fit for Ash’s tastes. He could use the next two sizes bigger, but the school suggested a size that Ash wore like a glove.

“Stop fidgeting, we’re almost there.”

Ash glared at his older brother, “I’m not fidgeting. I’m uncomfortable. Why do they have to wear such stupid uniforms? School attires like this are for children.”

Griffin smiled, “But you’re a child, Ash. Just starting senior high school. Plus, the uniform looks really cool on you. Brings out your hair.”

“It’s too small,” complained Ash. “I can’t breathe like this.”

“You’ll get used to it,” was what Griffin replied as he moved the steering wheel.

“Why do I have to go to school here, anyway?” Ash pouted. “Your dissertation research here in Japan will only last about a year, Griff. I could’ve just stopped for this school year, and then enroll as a returning student once we fly home to Cape Cod.”

Griffin raised an eyebrow at his little brother, “Oh? And if I did that, what would you do with all your time here? You’re not even allowed to work here, you know.”

“I don’t know, hang out with Michael. Pester Max and Jessica. That gives me a few good ideas,” Ash shrugged in the passenger seat as he looked out the window.

The lush trees were turning pink. Ash have heard about it, but he’s never actually seen cherry blossoms in full bloom. He’s only been in Japan for a week, and he’s already had a few firsts here and there. Apparently, his beloved brother Griffin still wanted to add tons more to those ‘firsts.’

Griffin was about to complete his doctorate on War Studies, but he seemed to believe that his dissertation was lacking. World War 2 and its conflicts also affected Southeast Asia so heavily, that Griff couldn’t ignore it. He wanted to board the plane with Ash in tow the moment he got the opportunity to go to Japan in order to get the studying done by himself.

Coincidentally, Griffin’s close friend Max Lobo and his wife Jessica were planning to collaborate with a Japanese photographer for a few volumes of a sports newspaper and magazine featuring Asian athletes.

Of course, they treated everything that was happening as a happy fated path for them to take, so here they are, with Ash enrolled in this small high school somewhere in Japan that was so far from Tokyo. Something Gizmo, he tried to remember.

Ash sighed, decided to let go of the high collar as they pulled up at the gate of the campus.

“Good luck, little bro.” Griffin wiped away an imagined tear, “Look at you, growing up as a very good and smart boy. Already in his first year of senior high school. I’m so proud. Do you want me to take your picture in front of the gate? They say new students around here take pictures to commemorate the occasion.”

Ash rolled his eyes as he took his very stuffy rectangular shoulder bag these Japanese students called a school bag from the back seat, “Stop that. The college you’ll study at is just around a few blocks, right? I’ll go to you after whatever orientation today will be.”

Griffin shook his head, insistent. “No, no. I’ll pick you up like a good big brother.”

“Wow, really convincing. Fine. I’ll try this shit out,” Ash opened the car door.

“Don’t swear!” Griffin called out to him as he got out. Closing the car door, he watched as Griffin drive away holding his bag on his shoulder. He waited until the car went around the corner, disappearing, before walking inside the school gates.

He side-eyed the other students. Almost everybody was shorter than him in stature. He only spotted one or two around his height, but not quite there. Some female students openly stared at him. Most likely because of his coloring. With a high school as small as this one, of course, Ash was bound to get attention. He was a foreigner to them, after all.

His Japanese was for babies, and he still couldn’t master all the alphabets, but he knows a few phrases and symbols, here and there. But mostly those with practical uses, like the characters for ‘restroom’, ‘emergency exit’, ‘classroom’ and other simple things he needed to go around and about. He wanted not to embarrass himself and lose his way like an idiot American he may appear to be, in their dark eyes.

For now, he followed where all the students seem to be heading: a gymnasium. He stepped inside and saw people lining up. Maybe he should be lining up to? But where? How? He blinked and tried to deduct. Maybe it was by year? If so, then where would the first years be? Once he locates them, will Ash know where section he will be in?

In the middle of trying to process information and what he has read about the Japanese curriculum and academic system, a short dark-haired boy approached him. Does he have these huge eyes that threw off Ash, because the Japanese people usually have small eyes, right? Their eyes were usually in slits and mono-lidded as if they were not open at all.

Well, those features were the ones Ash had seen during his time with search engines. And he’s encountered so many of with said features in his first seven days around the country.

Going back to the boy in front of Ash, he has these huge eyes that could stare at the blonde, and Ash would tremble in self-consciousness, fear that maybe the boy can see his soul and count his sins. He looked about fourteen, too, with the roundest of cheeks that looked heavenly soft.

Ah, he’s cute.

“Good morning. Hi. Are you… Aslan?” The boy asked in lightly-accented English. He sounded fluent, too.

“Yes, I am.” Ash replied. “G-good morning.” He learned that the people really place importance on being respectable, being presentable and honorable-looking, and greetings.”

The boy nodded, “Please follow me.”

He turned around and started walking. Ash followed. He was led to a line of a class composed of mostly boys. There was a boy with long hair, but he was still wearing the boys’ uniform. The boy who led him to his class smiled as he gestured to the line, “These are your… classmates, Aslan. You will have to… follow… them after the ceremony. To your classroom assignment.”

Ash only noticed that he has held a book when the boy handed it to him, “This is San’nouji High’s book for rules and regulations of the school. You can keep it. It is written in English.”

Ash took the book from the boy. The fourteen-year-old look-alike bowed and walked away from him. He walked to stand at the end of the line and opened the book. True, it really was written in English. It reads like a rough translation of the high school’s rules and regulations from its original Japanese text. Ash wondered if it really had a true English version.

He was half-way through the book of rules, just finished reading the part that prohibits the students to engage in any part-time jobs at all costs. The severe and blatant breaking of the rule will result in the student’s dismissal. The students started to quiet down as someone even smaller brought a microphone stand and a microphone on the stage in front. He placed the mic on the stand, tapped it three times to see if it was properly turned on, and then went down.

After a moment, a boy went up on stage. The boy who gave Ash the rulebook. He cleared his throat and started speaking.

“ _ Good morning, everyone.  _ I am Eiji Okumura,  _ this year’s student council president. _ ”

Ash was lost on what he was saying, but he was able to get that his name is Eiji.

_ Eiji _ , Ash mouthed the name, trying how it shaped his lips when he spoke it. A Japanese name felt weird against his tongue, but it didn’t feel unwelcome at all. He continued to look at Eiji, who started to call people onstage. Going by his guess, the people who are going up are the rest of the student council and Eiji was introducing them to the student body.

After the introductions, the student council went back down. But Eiji remained and started speaking again. Ash caught him saying ‘varsity’ and ‘teams’ and ‘upcoming Interhigh competitions.’ A total of thirty-five people got up onstage and introduced, playing for different kinds of sports, with the last seven boys making up the pole-vaulting team.

Ash almost smiled at the shy confidence that Eiji radiated. There was no trembling in the way he spoke, he was also sure with his gestures, as expected of someone voted to be student council president. But there was something soft about the boy, a kind of gentleness that Ash has yet seen on a person.

He stared some more until Eiji bowed deep, and passed on the microphone to someone older, most likely a professor. He has shoulder-length brown hair and doesn’t look Japanese at all. He looks as foreign as Ash. He cleared his throat, “ _ Arigatou gozaimasu, kaichou _ .” He was speaking in heavily accented Japanese, then suddenly switched to English. “I am Sergei Varishkov, though everyone calls me Blanca, the acting principal of San’nouji High for this academic year. Welcome to this year’s Entrance Ceremony. On behalf of the staff and faculty, I want everyone to know that we are glad that you are all here today.”

Blanca started to speak of how he believes that education in Japan extremely important, that it was to be taken seriously. He proceeded to emphasize the importance of culture and how people of different cultures can learn from each other, and value one another, which led to the talks of peace and other grandeur things Ash felt like he was too young to think about.

After Principal Blanca’s speech, everyone clapped. A girl then took the microphone and started singing what sounds like the school hymn. Students happily sang along.

“ _ Minna-san!  _ Please proceed to your homeroom class,” the singer announced into the microphone after the song. The students immediately scattered, going to their groups, greeting the people they already know. Some started introducing themselves to each other. Ash didn’t get one of those, but plenty of stares.

They’re most likely too intimidated of him to do anything. And as if Ash would be the one to initiate introductions with anyone with his baby Japanese. He’d rather guess his way to his classroom than mumble Japanese phrases with his American-laced accent and embarrass himself by failing to say words correctly on his first day.

Silently cursing, he started to follow the people who were in front of him during the ceremony. They arrived at the classroom, and there was a paper taped on the wall by the door. A class roster, maybe. Ash knows how his name would be written in Japanese, so he tried to find the characters he’s memorized. He proceeded to enter the classroom the moment he found it, thankful that he didn’t end up lost.

Ignoring the stares thrown at him, he sat down at the back, conscious of his height. He wouldn’t let the people who will sit beside him see any trace of the board if he ever sat in front. He opened the rulebook Eiji gave him and continued to read about what’s done and not done in the school. The school traditions and customs are also included, as well as a bit of the school’s brief history.

“Where are you from?” Ash looked up from the page to look at a tall boy, his long hair braided meticulously over one shoulder. He spoke in fluent English.

Ash blinked, “Massachusetts.”

“Where is that?”

“It’s in the United States,” Ash replied, wanting the conversation to die already.

The boy nodded, “My name is Yut-Lung Lee. I was sent here to study from China since middle school. We are the only non-Japanese students in this class.”

Ash looked at his baby face, “Yes, but you do belong to this year level, right? Or are you still in middle school?”

Yut-Lung opened his mouth, then closed it again. “Of course, I am! I was accelerated one year! I’m already sixteen years old! People from the West are always mean!”

He stomped back to his seat, actively fuming, but Ash can handle a few kids like that. He went back to reading the school rulebook until their homeroom teacher entered the room. All the students sat on their seats and stayed still and quiet.

“Good morning, class!” The teacher smiled, speaking with heavily-accented English. “I am your homeroom teacher, Saga Hiseo. Sensei is okay, but Saga-san is also okay. But I am also your English teacher. I hope we will have fun learning this school year! But before everything else, I want to introduce a transfer student who joined us here.” Saga-san met Ash’s gaze, “Young Aslan, will you please introduce yourself?”

Ash stood up and looked at his classmates’ faces, trying to remember them. Might as well do this well, as if he had a choice not to. He’ll be studying with them for a year, and to be brutally honest, Ash is the loser here, trying hard not to look like a lost kitten all the time,

“ _ Domo _ ,” Ash spoke, attempted to coat his accent as much as he can. “ _ Namae wa Aslan… desu.” _

Saga-san smiled, “It’s okay, Aslan. You can speak English with us if you’re not comfortable yet.”

“Thank you,  _ sensei _ . My name is Aslan Jade Callenreese. Please call me Ash. I am seventeen. From Massachusetts, in the United States of America.” As an afterthought, he said, “ _ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. _ ”

“Ash,” said Saga-san but sounded like ‘Asshu’, something Ash found really cute.

“Can you share something about yourself?”

He started blurting out things from the top of his head, “This is my first time out of the U.S. I have never lived anywhere else. I’m here with my older brother who decided to also study in Japan for his doctorate dissertation. I like… mustard. I don’t eat burgers. And I have always liked watching the sunrise. It’s beautiful.”

“Good, good. Thank you for sharing that with us, Ash. You may take your seat now.” After Ash sat down, Saga-san smiled at the rest of the class, “I hope all of you can assist Ash during his time being your classmate. And Ash, rest assured that we will make sure that you will learn many things, and everyone will help you with everything.”

He then took a piece of chalk out of the box and started to write in English, “Now, class, we will talk about our expectations in his class…”

Almost an hour later, the moment the bell rang, Saga-san was already gathering his stuff. “Class, one last thing. I am the athletics club supervisor for the pole-vaulting team. Anyone of you who has immediate concerns can directly go to the practice field after classes. Have a good day, everyone!”

Ash was already sending Griffin messages as he stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. His older brother immediately replied that he was already at the gate. Groaning, the blonde immediately went out of campus, pacing.

He was all smiled when Ash closed the car door beside him, fixing his seatbelt. Griffin started to drive, “So?”

“So, what?”

“How’s your first day?”

“Uneventful.”

Griffin hummed, “I guess that’s to be expected. Did you meet people? Have you ever tried speaking to them?”

“Yeah,” Ash replied. “A couple.”

“A couple?”

“Two people, not counting the teachers.”

Griffin failed to hide his surprise even if he was looking ahead, “That’s actually nice. I want you to meet some friends around here. Japan is a really great place.”

“Where are we heading to now? I’m hungry,” Ash looked out the window.

“Gonna meet Max and Jess at their new office. It’s going to be fun,” he smiled. Ash only hummed as they drove past streets into the part of the city where there were more establishments and buildings. New York’s skyscrapers are still as high as they can go, but Japan also has her own share.

Once Griffin turned off the gas and pulled out the key, Ash went out of the car, closing the door loudly. His brother did the same, locking the vehicle. They parked in front of a building. It wasn’t by any means grand, but it was still high.

Ash and Griffin walked inside the lobby, where the receptionist was smiling at them as she was trained to do. Griff nodded at her, “We are here for Max Lobo?”

“Hello,” she replied. “Please proceed to the fourteenth floor.”

“Thank you,” Griffin replied. She then threw a wink at Ash’s direction as they headed to the elevators, which the blonde pretended he didn’t see.

Griffin pressed the button for the fourteenth floor as the elevator doors closed. He turned to Ash, “You see, I spent some time in the university’s library while you were in school. I think I found the right country to conduct my study in. They have floors of books and other studies about the topic where I think my dissertation is heading to!”

Ash only nodded to Griffin as the elevator doors opened again. They stepped out and walked over to the first glass door, with Griffin pushing it. The first thing that Ash saw is white emptiness of the place.

Then, a yell. Then, chubby arms hugging Ash’s knees. Smiling, he picked up the little boy against his chest. “Hey, there, youngin’”

“Ash!”

“How’s your day?”

“Boring. No play.” He turned to his parents who were greeting Griffin, “Can Ash play with me?”

Max looked at his son, “Just nothing too physical, Michael.”

Jessica walked over to them and kissed Michael’s cheek, then Ash’s. “I heard it’s your first day in high school, Ash. How was the entrance ceremony?”

Ash gave Jessica a small smile, “Uh… Normal, I suppose, going by how entrance ceremonies are done here. I like it. It was different.”

“That’s great,” Jessica replied. “I’m happy you’re coming around… with us coming here. It’s sad if you’re going to hate Japan without bothering to actually know the country.”

“Japan’s… interesting,” Ash settled.

“Alright,” Jessica smiled. Her smile only grew wider upon seeing the newcomer who opened the doors behind Ash. “They’re back! Let me introduce you guys.”

Jessica gestured to the boys, “Shunichi, these are our closest friends, the Callenreese brothers, here to study in Japan. Griff and Ash.” Then she gestured to the newcomer, “Boys, this is the photographer Max and I decided to partner with. Shunichi Ibe. And… where’s…?” Jessica trailed off as the doors opened again.

Ash blinked. One, twice. Nope. He wasn’t dreaming.

“Right on time, cutie.” Jessica winked. “This is Eiji Okumura, he is currently working under Shunichi as his assistant. He’s been exploited by Shunichi in all of the means possible, but he still stayed with him. What a good boy. He’s the most precious gem ever!”

Ash met Eiji’s stare, remembering a rule he had read from the handbook Eiji handed to him earlier today.

_ Students are prohibited to engage in any part-time jobs at all costs. The severe and blatant breaking of the rule will result to the student’s dismissal. _

The same person who made him read such rule is standing in front of Ash, working as a photographer’s assistant. San’nouji High’s very own student council president is breaking school rules, and this made Ash smile. He extended a hand towards Eiji, “ _ Hajimemashite, kaichou. _ ”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will swear fealty and silence, will absolutely bring your secret to my grave, if you will grant me a wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys, its cheya! thank you so much for the kudos, the bookmarks, and especially those who subscribed to the story and/or left me comments that i really really loved reading!! thank you!! its been a while, and this chapter was longer than the usual chapters i write for my fanfics, but its finally here!! i hope yall like this one!!
> 
> if its not much, please tell me what yall think about this chapter in the comment box below!! and if yall have suggestions or opinions about the fic, i really really would like to know all about it!!

Eiji can already hear Sing’s laughter from outside his own classroom as he zipped close his school bag and exited the classroom, following his last period teacher out. Sing was clutching his hand as he laughed out loud, with Yut-Lung looking away with his semi-permanent annoyed expression whenever he was around the shorter boy. Somehow, the three of them still hang out often with reasons that escaped Eiji’s understanding.

 

Upon seeing him, Yut-Lung sighed and started to walk ahead. “Let’s just go already, the other seniors are looking at me weird.”

 

Sing was still snickering as he fell into step with Eiji as they walked behind Yut-Lung, “That’s because you look like you’re going to suffocate them with your snake hair.”

 

“I don’t have snake hair!” Yut-Lung bellowed.

 

Eiji asked Sing as he looked at Yut-Lung’s pissed off walk, “Did something happen?”

 

This made Sing laugh harder, “Oh, yes! That new kid Ash totally did a number on him in class today.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Yue just needs to learn how to accept defeat, right?” Sing grinned as he cupped the side of his mouth, making it a point to let Yut-Lung hear every word.

 

Yut-Lung huffed.

 

“In science class earlier, we had this exercise about the periodic table. We had to fill in the table with the correct symbols and stuff. Yut-Lung argued that oxygen should be beside… What was it? Carbon? And to prove him wrong, the little lynx asked sensei if he can draw the periodic table of elements on the board.”

 

Sing chuckled, “He spoke so politely that sensei agreed almost instantly. And boy, he did. He drew it perfectly! He filled up all of the boxes correctly, even all the atomic numbers! Everyone dropped their jaws on the floor. Sensei was so happy, getting a freaking genius in class. On the other hand…” Sing gestured to Yut-Lung’s back, “Not everyone was a fan.”

 

“I’ll be his rival, you wait and see, Sing Soo-Ling! I’ll crush that blonde bitch during exams!” Yut-Lung stomped forward, putting a considerable distance between them.

 

Eiji laughed lightly, “It’s nice to see Yue so fired up for once.”

 

“Yeah,” Sing agreed, cradling the back of his head with his palms. “He’s been so complacent that he’ll be the top student in our year. Now, there’s a challenger. It’s so fun to watch them.”

 

Before Eiji could reply, they heard someone running close to them. Eiji immediately stopped and turned around, “Please, no running in the corrido--” He stopped mid-sentence when he saw who it was, “Bones?”

 

The pink-haired boy was panting, clutching his knees. Eiji let him catch his breath for a few minutes until Bones straightened up, “ _ Kaichou _ ! Principal Blanca needs to see you in his office now. He says it’s really urgent.”

 

Eiji blinked. Urgent? It’s just the start of the school year, and everything was going alright with the pace they currently have. Last time he checked with the members of his student council, which was this morning, they were already prepared for the upcoming events for the first half of the school year. What could be something so urgent this time?

 

“The new student Ash Lynx was with him right now. They were talking when Principal Blanca went out of his office, saw me walking past, and immediately sent me to get you. I think it’s really important, _kaichou_. I’ll… I’ll be going now…”

 

Eiji suddenly felt how uncomfortable it is to swallow as Bones took his leave. Ash was with Principal Blanca, and now he was being called upon.

 

Did Ash tell him?

 

“Eiji!” Sing broke Eiji from being tense. “I’ll go after Yue. You have training today, right? Let’s meet at the field after you speak with Principal Blanca. I’m gonna get me some snacks. You want your hotdog sandwich without much mustard, right?”

 

Eiji can only nod. Sing went off, half-jogging to catch Yut-Lung. He started to walk towards the principal’s office. Ash talked to Principal Blanca.

 

Ash must have told him about it. Now, Eiji will be caught breaking the school rules. He’ll find himself out of high school by the end of the day. He wouldn’t be able to finish his year as the student council president. He wouldn’t be able to fulfill his promise to Coach Nonaka that he’ll compete and go to nationals in his last year.

 

Eiji’s inner thoughts started to bleed out of his brain cells the moment he knocked at the double doors of Principal Blanca’s office. He clearly heard him speak from inside, “It’s open, Okumura-san.”

 

Okumura-san. Eiji was the only person he expected to arrive.

 

Taking a deep breath, Eiji entered the room. Ash was there, sitting on one of the two chairs by Principal Blanca’s desk huge enough to accommodate him. Eiji tried to read Ash’s expression, but he found no clues there. The principal, on the other hand, looked as if he can shoot all of Eiji’s future dead point blank.

 

“Take a seat,  _ kaichou _ ,” Principal Blanca told him, gesturing to the empty seat opposite Ash. Eiji wordlessly did, briefly catching Ash examining him with a hint of a smile on his lips. This may as well be the last time that Principal Blanca will call him _kaichou_ or anyone for that matter.

 

_ Sayonara _ , San’nouji.

 

“Okumura-san,” Principal Blanca started with his accented speech. “I trust that you’ve been already acquainted with Aslan, correct?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, that makes this all easier to deal with, for I was hearing his concerns before I called you here. I think we should get straight to the point. He mentioned that you were working--”

 

Eiji’s brain short-circuited.

 

_Gomenasai, minna-san_. Eiji began accepting the life he should lead after today. He can keep his post as Ibe-san’s assistant, but there wouldn’t be any hope for him to reach any more than that. What can someone who was kicked out of high school achieve now? He can see them now, the disappointed faces of his mother and his sister. How would he tell them that--

 

“Okumura-san?”

 

“A-Ah. I sincerely apologize, sensei.” Eiji replied immediately as he grappled with trying to find more words, to respond as a student council president who deliberately broke school rules without any valid excuse.

 

“Apologize?” Principal Blanca echoed. “Does this mean that you wouldn’t be able to do this task? I understand that you are Nonaka-sensei’s star athlete and the interhigh competitions for pole vaulting are just around the corner. You have your student council duties, as well, and you would have cram school soon to prepare for your college entrance tests, right?”

 

He hummed, “That’s really a lot, now that I say it all out loud, but I hope you’ll accept Ash’s request as he really thinks you’re the best fit.”

 

Eiji blinked. He wasn’t out of school? But Principal Blanca just told him that Ash mentioned to him that he had been working…

 

The best fit for what now?

 

Eiji eyed Ash before turning to Blanca, “I’m not sure I don’t understand what’s being asked of me, sensei.”

 

Ash smiled, speaking for the first time since Eiji arrived. “Kaichou, I came from the other side of the world. I approached Principal Blanca in hopes that he would grant me permission and would endorse my request.”

 

“Ash seeks your assistance with his stay here in Japan,” Principal Blanca said.

 

“I could really use your help, kaichou. During the welcoming ceremony, you went out of your way to make sure that I don’t end up lost. I appreciate that. That’s why I think you’re the only person who can help me. I have yet to understand and speak Japanese, making me struggle with my studies. I have yet to learn about the country’s customs and I still need to gain knowledge about important things, too. Like the commute.”

 

Ash gave him a rather wolfish smile, “If there’s someone most capable in helping me settle down, teach me how Japan’s everyday life goes, and make the most of my stay here… It’s you, _kaichou_.”

 

Eiji looked at Ash, whose eyes twinkled with blatant amusement. This boy holds Eiji’s future in his hands. He can throw the rest of Eiji’s high school life down the drain with just a few certain words. And Eiji knows that Ash knows it, and most likely doing this because there’s nothing else for him to do.

 

He can’t call ‘struggling’ being able to draw the whole periodic table of elements on the board entirely from memory. But for now, Eiji should concede. He can get back at Ash tomorrow.

 

Suppressing a heavy sigh, he looked at Principal Blanca. “Sensei, I accept Ash’s request. I’d be willing to help him until he feels comfortable enough.”

 

“Arigatou, Okumura-san.” Principal Blanca replied before turning to Ash. “I’d like to welcome you again to San’nouji High, Ash, and I hope you’ll learn many things during your stay. The both of you are dismissed.”

 

Eiji stood up, bowed, and walked out of the office as fast as he can without being noticed that he was trying to get out of there as soon as he could. He sighed the moment the stepped into the corridor.

 

“Okumura-san… Eiji!”

 

He turned to look at Ash, “Ca--Callenreese-san…” He stumbled over the foreign sounds, to which Ash had the nerve to chuckle.

 

“Ash. Call me that, Eiji.”

 

“Eiji?”

 

“The first name’s okay, right? We’ll see each other a lot from now on. Especially on weekends when you hold that camera of yours, right?”

 

Eiji couldn’t help his facial expression and outright frowned at Ash, who only kept on being cheekier by the minute.

 

“Arigatou for giving me the school handbook. I have really gotten myself familiarised with the school’s customs, and of course, the rules.”

 

Eiji accepted defeat the second time, “So, you know. You going to tell Principal Blanca if I didn’t agree to that ‘request’?”

 

Ash shrugged, “Something like that. But that’s not all. You gotta have to promise me something for you to guarantee my absolute silence.”

 

Eiji’s patience is nearing its limit, but he managed not to speak. Small victories.

 

“I will swear fealty and silence, will absolutely bring your secret to my grave, if you will grant me a wish.”

 

“A wish?” Eiji’s cheeks started to feel hot with the creeping irritation. Do blonde-haired foreign students from the other side of the globe really act like this? Do they ask easy-looking people silly things as if it was all just a big joke to them?

 

“Yes, Eiji, a wish.”

 

“The student council president is not a genie.”

 

“I know, but we both know what’s on the line here for you.”

 

Eiji couldn’t answer that. At least not now.

 

Ash continued, “Just one wish, Eiji. A wish that you will have to fulfill anytime, anywhere, with any means necessary. The moment I tell you what I want the wish to be. So, is it a deal?”

 

Eiji raised an eyebrow.

 

Ash laughed, “Alright, it couldn’t be a deal when it’s not really fair. Good point. But you’ll still do this, right?”

 

Eiji decided to stray from antagonizing Ash, giving the blonde a smile. “That’s right. I’m a student council president and you’re part of the student body. If there’s anything I could help with, then fine, I think I can assist you.”

 

The smile Ash returned was nothing short of dazzling. Eiji nodded, “Okay. See you tomorrow, then, Ash.”

 

“Wait!” Ash took out his phone and handed it to Eiji, “I need something to contact you.”

 

Eiji took Ash’s phone, typed in his contact details, and handed it back. “See you tomorrow, Ash,” Eiji repeated as he turned around and started to walk towards the field. He’s already late for training, but Nonaka-san would probably let it pass once Eiji tells him that Principal Blanca talked to him for… urgent matters.

 

He was already out of the school building when Eiji realized that there was another shadow behind him. He turned around. Ash stopped in his tracks.

 

“What now?”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Training.”

 

Ash just looked at him. Eiji wasn’t amused, “Are you not going home? The gate is in the other way if you are lost.”

 

“Well, my brother wouldn’t be picking me up since he started his research.”

 

Eiji understood. Ash wanted him to help him get home. So, he ended up babysitting a high schooler. There’s three of them now, Eiji thought, thinking about Sing and Yut-Lung.

 

“Okay, but you will have to wait,” Eiji finally said and he continued to walk towards the field. The other six athletes were already holding their poles by the time he reached them, Ash in tow. Eiji dropped his bag on the benches by the field, near where Sing and Yut-Lung were already seated.

 

Upon seeing who arrived with Eiji, Yut-Lung pointed at them with a glare. “What is he doing here?”

 

“Long story,” Eiji said as he took his training garb and went for the changing rooms. He heard Yut-Lung complain some more, with his voice rising when Ash apparently sat beside him.

 

“Okumura!” Nonaka-san bellowed as he spotted Eiji coming back to the field after changing.

 

“ _ Gomen _ , Nonaka-san, Principal Blanca sent for me right after class. Something urgent.”

 

Nonaka-san sighed, “You really have to do something about your schedule. The interhigh is coming up. Mizuno’s sudden improvements are no joke, and you should know about that better than anyone here. Now, five laps before you can touch a pole!”

 

Upon giving the order, Eiji started to run around the oval. The wind in his hair kept the strands away from his face, and his mind’s activity died down. Everything else took a back seat as his legs moved faster as he picked up his momentum. Soon enough, the five laps are done. His teammates were already measuring their jumps when Nonaka-san gave him permission to get his pole.

 

It was cold to the touch, but it felt welcome. He walked over to his mark. The wall was high, but it was never unconquerable.

 

Nonaka-san’s whistle jolted his whole body, prompting to move almost on its own, reverting to his instincts. He almost couldn’t feel himself. The sound of the pole hitting was distant as the rush of inertia embraced Eiji. He moved, muscles straining, as he felt himself defy gravity.

 

The ground was no more.

 

For that split second, he saw the bar below him. He’s higher than the wall he looked up at just moments before. And then he was against the mat, still claimed by gravity in the end, but the rush in his ears was proof of his flight.

 

“Yeah! So cool, senpai!”

 

Eiji came back to earth, looking at the side where Sing was hollering at him and Yut-Lung was clapping. He saw Ash, too, but he couldn’t make out his expression.

 

He gave them a thumbs up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okumura! Okumura!”

 

Eiji’s mind refocused to Nonaka-san’s voice yelling at him. He slowed down his running until it turned into a jog as he gradually stopped, approaching his teammates who were already gathered around. When did they stop the cooling down sprints? He was almost sure that they were just running behind him a few minutes ago.

 

“Did that extra lap around the oval got you out of that state you’re in?” Nonaka-san asked.

 

Eiji looked at the rest of the pole vaulting team, who looked back at him as if they couldn’t recognize him. Nonaka-san sighed, “Look, we need you in top shape if we’re hoping to bag a win from Meisei High. What’s your peak height as of yet, Okumura?”

 

“Almost five,” Eiji answered, almost embarrassed to go to the specific measurements.

 

“Mizuno recently broke his record with five meters and twenty-three centimeters, and we have little over two months of preparation left. You’re getting what I’m saying, right?”

 

It means Eiji needed to work a lot harder. It means he needed to beat Mizuno’s personal best in two months. He nodded to his coach.

 

Nonaka-san placed his hands together, “Alright, I’ll see you all again tomorrow. I’ll decide then if I will set weekend practices as it will depend on how you all do by tomorrow’s practice. You’re all dismissed for now. Take good care of yourselves.”

 

“Yes, coach!” Everyone chorused before dispersing towards the showers.

 

“Eiji! Over here!” Sing was waving at him where his little audience always came to watch his daily training as Eiji walked over to them after showering and changing back to his uniform. It used to be just Sing and Yut-Lung, sometimes just Sing whenever Yue needed to attend his much-hated family functions. Now, Ash had joined the small party, much to Yue’s annoyance.

 

As Eiji approached, he began hearing Yut-Lung’s pissed off voice, which only got a pitch higher as Ash responded in a lower voice. But seeing the small smile Ash was wearing, he’s most likely winning the bickering.

 

“Eiji, please get him out of my sight,” Yut-Lung glared. “His hair color is freaky. How can someone produce yellow hair naturally?”

 

“I think there’s a whole shelf dedicated to genetics in the library, right,  _ kaichou _ ?” Ash responded, looking at Eiji with a kind of smile that started to unnerve Eiji.

 

It’s not like Ash never smiled at him before, but it changed somehow. The first ones gave Eiji the impression that Ash was smiling at him because he was amused. Now… Eiji seriously couldn’t place it. All he knows that it started to destroy his insides, the first time after Eiji’s training the first time Ash stayed to watch. That was already a week ago.

 

Before Eiji can address the ongoing spat, Yut-Lung’s phone rang. He groaned aloud before standing up and taking it, immediately speaking in rapid Mandarin.

 

“Oops,” Sing commented as Yut-Lung started to speak animatedly as if he was in an argument. Maybe he was. 

 

Eiji looked at Ash instead, “You ready to go? Are you sure you’re still getting lost?” It’s been a week since I started helping you get home from school, Eiji wanted to add, there shouldn’t be any confusion left now… Especially considering Ash’s outstanding IQ.

 

“Ah, I want to stop by somewhere else before going home. Is that okay?” Ash smiled again.

 

“Then that should be fine, you didn’t have to wait for me to finish up just to tell me. You should be fine heading home already, right? The directions are pretty simple anyway,” Eiji replied as he was about to ask Sing that they start walking out of campus.

 

“About that, I don’t know how to get there.” Ash quickly supplied before Eiji can say anything. “I want to go check out a store where they sell sports equipment? I’m considering signing up for that sports center beside my building.”

 

“That should be easy enough. The nearest shopping district is just two streets away from where we take that left turn to the street where you live. Just don’t take the left turn and walk straight until the nearest street where you can go right. I’m sure you’ll know once you get there,” Eiji spoke as clear as he could in his accented English.

 

But Ash just blinked at him as if he didn’t understand what Eiji just told him. Maybe he needed to repeat the instructions? “Ash, remember the street where we turn left--”

 

“I heard you, but I think it’s better if you walk me there, in case I get lost?”

 

Eiji nodded, understanding the fact that he may have no choice but to. “Okay, Ash.”

 

Yut-Lung finally finished his call, his mood worse. He was glaring at everyone. Eiji shared a smile at his  _ kouhai _ , “I’m guessing you need to be somewhere? Take care.”

 

He groaned, “I need to attend this dinner tonight with my brothers’ new clients.” He pointed at Sing, “And you’re going with me.”

 

“What? No!” Sing immediately yelled as he stood up. They all started walking toward the campus gate. “The things you attend are so boring. Everyone’s so… grown up,” Sing fake shuddered.

 

“That’s why you’re coming. I need someone to pester. The only thing that makes attending these things is that I get to dress pretty.”

 

“You always end up looking more like a girl than an actual girl,” Sing replied, chuckling.

 

“That’s right. I’m prettier than girls,” Yut-Lung replied with a radiant smile that can seriously annoy people who aren’t used to it.

 

The moment they all reached the campus gate, a black car was waiting for Yue who already clutched Sing’s collar, having him nowhere else to go. He managed to glare at Ash as he practically shoved Sing inside, “I will skin you alive if you let something happen to Eiji, you hear? If you let a mosquito bite him, I’ll know, and I will hunt you down for it.”

 

With that, Yut-Lung followed Sing inside the car, with his designated driver not wasting any time to leave. Ash chuckled, “I guess I’m your mosquito net for this afternoon.”

 

“Good,” Eiji smiled as they walked ahead. “I could use an insect repellent imported from the United States of America.’

 

“It’s what a student council president, a pole vaulting varsity team captain and a photojournalist’s assistant really deserves,” Ash teased.

 

“Don’t say that out loud!” Eiji looked around them as they were still in the vicinity of the school, checking if there were students walking that could be near enough to hear what Ash just said.

 

“What? That you’re--”

 

Eiji moved fast, too fast that he wasn’t able to think it through, and ended up pressing his hand against Ash’s lips to silence him. Eiji almost gasped at how soft and moist Ash’s lips felt against his palm as he pulled away almost immediately. He looked away as his cheeks started to heat up, “Let’s just go.”

 

Eiji walked ahead of Ash until they arrived at the shopping district, feeling awkward. He turned around to look at Ash, who seemed to be just staring at the back of Eiji’s head the whole way. “What do you need to look at again, Ash?”

 

“Sports… gear?”

 

“Alright,” Eiji gave him a smile as they walked past three stores until Eiji went inside with Ash beside him. The staff suddenly became attentive, looking past Eiji and staring at Ash.

 

“What you do need, mister? We help you,” said one of the staff in broken English as she tried to smile sultrily at Ash.

 

“Boxing shoes,” Ash replied after a few moments of thought.

 

“Ah! Please, please come here!” She said in a too chirpy voice that Eiji suspected to be an octave higher than her usual. She led Ash to the part of the store where shoes of different brands were being displayed.

 

Eiji looked around, immediately spotting a rack of new sweat headbands and wristbands. He walked to the rack, looking at the new designs. He’s been wanting to get a new pair as the one he was currently using has gotten worn out with use. But then he wasn’t able to save for it yet. Maybe he can get a pair before the interhigh once Ibe’s given him his compensation. Eiji looked at the pink sweatbands. He couldn’t help but take it out of the rack to touch the material. It was softer than the pair he was using, he flipped the packaging to check the price.

 

Eiji fought an embarrassed smile as he placed it back on the rack. Maybe he can half Ibe’s compensation for two weeks?

 

“The color suits you.”

 

Eiji jumped at Ash’s voice behind him in surprise, “Ash! Were you able to get what you want?”

 

“I’ll try getting a pair online,” Ash replied, shrugging.

 

Before Eiji can tell him that they can start heading home now, his phone rang. Eiji quickly accepted the call as he stepped outside the shop, “Ibe-san!”

 

“Ei-chan!” Ibe sounded a bit like he was multitasking. “ _ Gomen _ , but I need you this weekend. Max and Jessica went with the shoot tomorrow and I need help with editing the pictures. Will that be okay? I’ll be able to add a little bit more to your compensation this week.”

 

Eiji was reminded about his father’s medical bills that he wasn’t able to settle yet for this month. His mother will surely nag him about it the next days if he wouldn’t be able to pay in time.

 

“Okay, Ibe-san, I’ll be there. What time do need me?”

 

“The whole afternoon if it’s fine.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Eiji heard Ibe let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you so much for doing this in such short notice, Ei-chan. You know I wouldn’t be able to depend on anyone else but you.”

 

“See you, Ibe-san.”

 

With that, the call was dropped. Eiji was pocketing his phone when Ash went out of the store, a small bag in hand. Eiji looked at the blonde, “You ended up buying.”

 

“Something like that,” Ash said, but it came out awkwardly. Eiji watched his expression shift for a few moments until Ash thrust the bag towards him.

 

“Ash?”

 

“It’s for you. For helping me… go around,” Ash was scratching his nape now, looking anywhere but at Eiji.

 

“Oh!” Eiji gently took the bag from Ash, “Thank you so much. You didn’t have to.”

 

“Do you need to go home?”

 

“Yes! You can retrace the path we took and there shouldn’t be any problem. I can take a bus from here,” Eiji replied. His heart was ready to plummet with the thoughts of coming home, but now he feels significantly lighter.

 

“Okay.”

 

Eiji gave him a smile, “Thanks for the gift, Ash.”

 

“Thanks for today, Eiji.”

 

Eiji took a peek inside the bag. A pair of pink sweat wristbands was inside.

 

* * *

 

 

In all honesty, Eiji’s lower back had started to strain an hour ago as he kept on squinting in front of the monitor. He still has three billboard photos to edit, and the only thing that kept him going since he arrived at the office was Ibe’s words of praise and encouragement every time the photographer was to walk by his work station.

 

After a few clicks and drags, Eiji heard the front door’s bells jingling.

 

“Griff!” Eiji heard Max exclaim. “I thought you’d be at the university today.”

 

“Oh, I was, I was!” Griff replied as they walked deeper into the studio. “But my research was going nowhere so maybe I can clear my head here. Am I a bother today? Looks like you’ve gotten busier.”

 

“No, it’s alright!” Max reassured his friend.

 

Griffin laughed a bit and placed two boxes of what Eiji recognized as the donuts from the Wong Cafe. Griffin caught Eiji’s eyes and waved, “Hey, there, Eiji! Ash was really getting great with going around the city now. It’s to be expected, of course, but he wasn’t really cooperative before. I’m just happy that he’s starting to warm up here. I guess it’s thanks to you?”

 

“Ah,” Eiji felt a bit shy. “I was just helping him, showed him how to go around a bit. It was nothing. Ash was really a fast learner.”

 

Griffin grinned, “That’s really good. He was the one who made me carry these donuts around so I could eat them whenever I take a break. He said he found the nearby cafe himself. But I wanted to share it to everyone! Don’t tell him that!”

 

Eiji returned Griffin’s high spirits with a smile of his own. Seems like Ash now know how to get around. Eiji wouldn’t have to show him anymore. Maybe he wouldn’t bother going to Eiji’s training to wait for him. Yut-Lung would most likely be pleased.

 

Eiji can concentrate better now, right?

 

* * *

 

 

Seems like he still can’t as Ash was walking beside him, all his attention is on the GPS of his phone. The blonde said he wanted to visit a cafe and couldn’t locate it, asking Eiji to accompany him after Eiji’s training. Much to Yut-Lung’s annoyance about Ash stealing Eiji’s time. Now, they were at the end of a street and was about to take a right turn.

 

“Almost there, I think?” Ash said as they walked.

 

Eiji was familiar around the place. It was where Cafe Wong was at. He was a regular at the place before Coach Nonaka demanded that they should look after their diet and put more hours for training after classes.

 

But Ash was supposed to have gotten around here at least? Since he was able to give Griffin boxes of Cafe Wong’s donuts literally just two days ago.

 

“I think this is the place,” Ash said, gesturing, much to Eiji’s confusion, at the Wong Cafe. “I couldn’t find it because everything was written in Japanese. Want to get something?” But before Eiji can answer, Ash already entered the cafe with Eiji no other choice but to follow.

 

Eiji’s heart started to ache. Ash was just messing with him all this time, then? We clearly knew how to get here. Why did he have to trouble Eiji after training? Was Ash mocking him, knowing that Eiji would surely follow him because Eiji would be afraid that Ash might tell anyone about his breaking school rules?

 

He was quickly getting pissed. At least there weren’t much people at the counter that Ash was able to place his orders without having to wait in line.

 

“Eiji, it’s been a while.” One of the Wong siblings, Nadia, greeted him with a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Eiji replied. “Interhigh is coming soon.”

 

“Good luck with that. Shorter just left for delivery, but I’ll tell him that you came by.”

 

“Right! Thanks, Nadia.”

 

She gestured at Ash who was picking his donut flavors, “You know him?”

 

“Ah, yeah, he’s a new student from overseas so I had to show him around.”

 

Nadia nodded, “I see. He came by a few days ago. People couldn’t stop looking at him.”

 

After finishing Ash’s transaction by giving him his change, Nadia smiled at Eiji. “Good luck with Interhigh. Shorter might want us to watch, though.”

 

Eiji smiled, “Then, I’ll see you soon! Thanks again, Nadia.”

 

His heart sunk again once they were outside, with Eiji remembering that Ash lied to him about not being able to locate the cafe. At the same time, he feels a bit angry that Ash saw him as someone who can be easily fooled. He turned to the blonde, “You’ve been here before, right? Did you somehow forget how to go back?”

 

If Ash was surprised, he was able to hide it well.

 

“Your brother went to the studio last Saturday. He was holding boxes from the Wongs, saying you were the one to buy them. Nadia told me just now that you did visit the cafe,” Eiji continued. For some reason, he couldn’t look at Ash. “If you’re mocking me, then please stop it.”

 

“Mocking you? Eiji, that’s not--”

 

Eiji sighed, “You found out my secret, yes. You have leverage over me. You’re sure I’ll go with whatever you ask of me because I fear that you’ll tell Principal Blanca about it. I’m sure you’re amused that you have someone you can pick on. But this isn’t fun for me, Ash. I couldn’t… waste time for things like this.”

 

Ash was silent until he stepped closer to Eiji and handed him the boxes of treats he just bought. He turned around, “These are for you. I just wanted to… spend time with you. I’m sorry, Eiji.”

 

Eiji realized that this was the first time that he was able to look at Ash’s back as the blonde walked away. He looked down at the boxes he now carried, “I would’ve if you just said so, Ash.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Ash Lynx knew that having a crush on someone, a living breathing someone who happened to be the cutest existence he’s ever encountered, was going to be this hard, then maybe he was able to do something about it before he felt all of it. But then, there was no way to do anything to stop it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy banana fishers!! adulting is harsh i wanna go back to university (even tho im technically working *in* said university hhhhh) but hawyee i finally had enough time to write out an update!!
> 
> ash was well... very awkward... i had so much secondhand embarrassment from this chapter bcos ash wtf are u doing?? idk guys i found it hard to write a whole ass chapter solely dedicated to ash lynx gay panicking but i guess thats the uhh whole fic... BUT YES YALL PLEASE ENJOY THIS ONE ;)
> 
> love lots, cheya
> 
> p.s. if its not too much effort, if its a little bit possible, please leave something for me in the comment box below? i promise ill love yall forever!! :)

Saying that Ash was having a bad week would most likely be an understatement. The whole student body had somehow started to view him as someone who shouldn’t be approached or they’ll get eaten or beaten up. Somehow, he became someone to be feared because of his bad temper and irritable mood as of late. It was unavoidable, in Ash’s defense.

 

He couldn’t help the tightness in his chest, much less able to get rid of it as it gets worse every single day that passed by.

 

Today was another grumpy morning for Ash. He hasn’t gotten his breakfast milk as he forgot to get a carton from the nearby convenience store the night before. He made his way towards his classroom bleary-eyed, and he actually got too irritated for no reason when he initially slipped on his shoes in opposite feet when he exchanged footwear. Some students actually avoided getting close to him because of that.

 

Ash couldn’t also understand the root of his pissy attitude. He has a huge hunch, but maybe he just didn’t want to acknowledge and accept it.

 

He took a deep breath in an almost futile effort to calm himself down when the now familiar tightening in his chest awakened yet again. He clenched his jaw, forcing himself to look away even though he could still see Eiji through his periphery as they passed by each other. The Japanese boy was talking to other members of the student council as he signed something on a clipboard.

 

But Ash can swear that Eiji did look at his direction for a small second. That said second made the blonde’s chest ache some more.

 

Ash has been avoiding Eiji at all costs ever since that day he walked away from him when they were in front of the Wongs’ cafe.

 

He already thought about it, that what he was doing was the result of being a plain old coward. Ash hated it, but he just couldn’t keep everything under control that he decided to just avoid it altogether. Maybe it was because it was the first time Ash Lynx has felt so embarrassed his whole life that every day he began to wish he can become invisible every time Eiji was around. Just maybe.

 

Ash’s heart pleaded the universe to not let their pass cross again anytime soon.

 

But of course, his pleas fell on the ground, neglected and unheard. Ash’s third period before lunch was physical education. Coincidentally, the pole vaulting varsity team was excused from classes the rest of the morning in preparation for their upcoming competitions. They were having supplementary training as Ash’s class had to warm up around the oval.

 

“Ooh, someone pissed on your cereals this morning, pretty boy?”

 

“Yut-Lung. I’m not in the mood,” Ash muttered, trying to outrun the long-haired boy.

 

“Who said that I care about that?” Yut-Lung chuckled as he kept pace with Ash’s jogging. “You’re not exactly subtle about what you feel when you feel them, Ash Lynx. Try again next time.”

 

Ash gave him a glare, but it quickly vanished as they got nearer where the varsity was conducting their training.

 

He felt something slam against his throat as Eiji started to run, pole in hand. Ash heard the metal pole clank against the ground, propelling Eiji to fly over the beam. He landed on the mat with a slight bounce. Ash happened to jog by their set-up just as Eiji was standing up from the mat. The blonde looked away, looking at anywhere else than the sight remotely to his right until he was able to pass them by completely.

 

Yut-Lung was looking at him all that time, and Ash prepared himself for some comments which weirdly didn’t come.

 

Just as Ash thought twice in a day was enough, he just had to be in the cafeteria at the same exact time as Eiji. He was eating his bento with Sing and Yut-Lung two tables away from where Ash was sitting alone, munching his sandwich that has long lost its taste. It was just bland now. Or maybe even his senses are getting all numb on him, still because of the shame he felt for his actions that led to that day.

 

Ash’s focus was already floating above him as he walked home. He looked down on the ground, recalling how Eiji thought he was being mocked. He made Eiji believe in such things, that Ash was just toying with him without considering his feelings, that Ash was just playing a game with Eiji just because the blonde knew about a secret he did intend to keep from day one.

 

He just needed excuses to spend time with the dark-haired pole vaulter. He just needed ways to be with him, and at that time, it didn’t matter the methods he used. He hoped Eiji was able to get what he was hinting at with all the excessive asking for help Ash was orchestrating.

 

He didn’t mean to cause Eiji to feel like that, to think and view things the way he did. But in the end, it was still Ash’s fault for not being able to consider things like that, not being able to be direct for once.

 

Ash was just being stupid, trying to skirt around the fact that he’s had a big fat crush on the student council president maybe since day one.

 

And now he doesn’t even have the balls to face Eiji. What he did was embarrassing and idiotic. How can he deserve to even look at Eiji after that?

 

Kicking a stone, the blonde tried not to sigh. This whole having feelings for someone was actually really tiring.

 

“Ash? Ash! Wait up, bro!”

 

He frowned as he looked around. Sing was jogging towards him with a bright smile. Ash waited for the shorter boy to catch up with him, exhaustion from controlling his raging emotions the whole day finally winning over.

 

“What now?” Ash asked Sing tiredly.

 

“What’s wrong with you these days?” Sing lightly punched Ash’s arm. “People were seriously getting scared of you because you keep on radiating that ‘if you touch me I will kill you with my thumb and forefinger by flicking you to your next life’ energy. It gives me the creeps.”

 

“Shut up,” Ash half-growled.

 

“Did something happen with Eiji, then?”

 

Ash suppressed the urge to stand frozen in place. He placed both hands into the front pockets of his uniform, “Why would it involve him?”

 

Sing shrugged, “You stopped clinging to him all the time. You stopped being a koala hugging his leg all the time. Yue told me you don’t even look at him. Do you hate him now?”

 

“What? How could I--?” Ash sighed, “That’s none of your business.”

 

Sing rested the back of his head against his palms, “I don’t know, man, but if something went wrong then just talk to him. It’s easier to do that and finally clear the air compared to this shit you’ve been doing, you know.”

 

“I know,” Ash mumbled, knowing full well that he might’ve done that already if he wasn’t such a coward. Little boys in primary school handing flowers to their first crushes were far braver than him.

 

* * *

 

 

“It fits you nicely, otouto!”

 

Ash gave his brother a glare as he thumbs the material of the clothing, “Shut up, Griff. This looks horrendous on me.”

 

“Griff? Call me ‘onii-san’!” Griff grinned as he fixed Ash’s collar.

 

Ash rolled his eyes, “Why do I need to dress up like this on a Saturday afternoon anyway?”

 

“Because we’re going to the studio in an hour! Max, Jessica, and Ibe-san are already setting up a shoot for their second issue, and after that, we’ll celebrate the launch of their first! I heard it was successful, copies were requested and sold even back in the States. And the attention they were getting just keeps getting bigger.”

 

“Do I really have to go?” Ash muttered. Going to the studio meant seeing Eiji again. All the efforts of avoiding him around campus would obviously go to waste. If everyone else would be seeing them, he’ll have no choice but to interact with him when he still believes that he’s no longer even worthy to stand so close to Eiji.

 

“Of course you have to go! We were invited! Plus, there’s no reason not to go,” Griff smiled, stepping back to look at Ash wearing a crisp black button down and matching dark jeans.

 

So that was how Ash found himself unbuckling his seatbelt to exit the car after the parked by the studio’s building almost an hour later. Griff locked the doors, the car giving them a small sound to notify them that it was, indeed, locked. They walked to the parking lot elevator.

 

At this point, Ash was undeniably sweating. He’ll see Eiji again in about five minutes. If Ash Lynx knew that having a crush on someone, a living breathing someone who happened to be the cutest existence he’s ever encountered, was going to be this hard, then maybe he was able to do something about it before he felt all of it.

 

But then, there was no way to do anything to stop it now.

 

Michael’s gleeful shout announced their presence the moment they pushed open the studio’s glass doors. The youth attached himself around Ash’s waist. He couldn’t help but reach down to ruffle the kid’s hair, “Hey there, buddy. How have you been?”

 

“Been well, Ash! I love your clothes, makes you look like a good adult,” Ash swore Michael’s eyes had stars in them as he looked up at him.

 

“I hope we weren’t too early?” Griff said to Max, a bit bashful.

 

The journalist clapped his back, “No, not really! Ibe and Eiji are in the middle of a shoot right now with some of the swimmers we interviewed, though! You can watch! They’re really good at their jobs, after all.”

 

Ash followed Max and Griff to the photo room, with Michael still hugging his middle.

 

The first thing Ash registered was Jessica’s voice telling the athletes in their swimming gear what kind of poses to make. It was fast. Flashes quickly go off every time Jessica claps and shouts, “Yes!” It was immediately followed by, “Next pose!”

 

Ibe and Eiji exude calm and silent professionalism, one of their eyes pressed against the viewfinder and the other closed. They move around very slightly, usually tilting their shoulders, neck, or sometimes changing the angle of how they stood. Every moved looked like it was practiced, almost instinctual. Their finger pressing against the shutter wasn’t strained, but it looked like a firm caress. Gentle. A bit loving.

 

Ash was completely mesmerized, his gaze on how the camera fits Eiji’s hands, how his inky hair brush against the huge flash attached on top of the camera, how his footing shifts ever so slightly when he adjusts himself.

 

He found himself lost looking at slim limbs and soft skin until Jessica clapped three times before exclaiming, “And that’s a wrap! Congratulations, everyone!” And Eiji brought down the camera from his face. Jessica was shaking hands with the models, grinning up at them and thanking them as she told them how she knew that the cover will really come out beautiful.

 

As the models were assisted to their changing room, Jessica walked over to the photographers and swung an arm around Eiji’s shoulders, “Good job, guys! I have a good feeling about this second issue!”

 

“But first,” Max interjected. “We need to celebrate the success of our first, you know!” With some sort of squeal, Jessica launched herself into Max’s arms, hugging her husband, “We did it! Congratulations, everyone! Let’s celebrate!”

 

The studio was full of chatter after the food was delivered and the guests arrived. Max and Jessica had to entertain a few sportscasters, some potential partners, and sponsors, and Ash heard there were also a number of managers and celebrity athletes in attendance.

 

Ash and Griffin were left on a table with food and wine. Griff was smiling as they watch Ibe laugh with a middle-aged photographer and Eiji a bit out of place in the conversation. Ash was resting his chin against his palm, elbow against the table. When Eiji suddenly met Ash’s gaze, the blond whipped his head away so quickly that the table rattled a bit as he unconsciously moved his arm.

 

His brother turned to him, “You okay, Ash?”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

In his periphery, Eiji was still looking at his direction. He started to finish his meal to distract himself. Soon enough, Ibe and Eiji made their way to their table.

 

“May we?” Ibe asked, to which Griffin smiled with, “Of course, of course! Don’t ask like that as if we’re not familiar with each other already!”

 

Ibe only smiled as he and Eiji sat, with the older photographer sitting beside Griffin and Eiji beside Ibe. opposite of Ash. The blonde tried to amuse himself by watching the other guests mingle, looking anywhere but at the view in front of him.

 

“How’s your stay going?” Ibe asked Griffin.

 

“I love Japan, I think it’s even love at first sight! My studies on Japan’s involvement in the past world wars proved to be very interesting and worth flying to the other side of the world for. I am immensely enjoying the country, and the people and the culture is one of the best I’ve seen.”

 

“That’s really good. It’s nice to have people enjoy their stay here,” Ibe replied.

 

“Yes, and I’m sure Ash likes it here too. Right, Ash?”

 

Ash blinked at the mention of his name, looking at Griffin, and by extension, Ibe. He could feel Eiji’s gaze as he spoke, “I wasn’t really fond of the idea of flying here at first, but now… it doesn’t seem all that bad.”

 

“Well, in that case, you should attend the Spring Festival with us! It’s going to be the weekend two weeks from now. Jessica, Max, and Michael wanted to go experience it. I’m sure both of you would be able to enjoy it.”

 

“Then, we would love to go with everyone! Thank you for the invitation, Ibe-san.” Griffin nods, his smile seemed to rival the sun when it comes to how bright it was.

 

At that point, Ash surprised himself by speaking. “I don’t think I would want to go.”

 

“Eh? Why not?” Griff asked.

 

“I have… school and huge crowds aren’t really my thing.” Lame. It was a lame excuse that he couldn’t help but take a peek at Eiji’s expression, who was looking at him inquisitively. As if he has so many questions to ask but choose not to vocalize any of it.

 

“But Ash, you were never like this before. You were perfectly fine with crowds whenever we go to cultural fairs,” Griffin was frowning, his brotherly concerns up on the surface.

 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t feel like going,” Ash stood up, trying to keep himself still. Eiji moved from where he was seated and for half a second Ash thought that he’ll also stand, but he didn’t. But surely he was looking straight at Ash as the blonde made his way to the restrooms.

 

Why did he think that Eiji would stand up? To what? To stop him from leaving? Why would… Ash shook the thoughts away. He must’ve imagined it because Eiji has no reason to stop him at all.

 

* * *

 

 

They stopped at the traffic lights turning red. Griffin sighed, “Ash.”

 

The blonde prepared himself for one of his older brother’s rare yet a bit frightening scoldings. But when Griffin spoke again, his voice was sad. “Did you rather stay in the States than come here, after all? Was I too inconsiderate of what you wanted when I decided that we come here? If you still want to go back, then… Maybe I can arrange that for you, Ash. You’re the only one I have left but I never wanted you to be unhappy.”

 

“That’s not… it.”

 

“I practically raised you, Ash. I know you’re upset by living here,” Griffin was frowning. “Then, what was it? You were indifferent the rest of the night. You turned down Ibe-san’s invitation to attend the spring festival. You even avoided talking to Eiji the whole time we were there. You ignored him entirely. Did something happened in school?”

 

“School’s fine,” Ash replied, trying to end the conversation. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Do you not like Eiji, then?”

 

“What? Of course not, I--”

 

Ash stopped abruptly, and seeing how his older brother had raised his eyebrow, he blushed. Before anyone can say anything, the light turned green and Griffin had to drive again. To his relief, the conversation ended there.

 

When school resumed the next Monday, Ash had a bigger dilemma. Eiji seemed to be following him. Not the stalker type creepy following, but whenever they see each other anywhere, the student council president would stop in his tracks for a bit and seemed like he wanted to get Ash’s attention. Of course, the blonde had to make everyone believe, maybe even himself, that he never noticed a thing.

 

In the end, though, Ash was left nowhere to run.

 

After his last period for the day got dismissed, he saw Eiji through the window, standing outside the classroom. Yut-Lung immediately upped and went over to the shorter boy, striking up a conversation. Eiji was smiling at his friend apologetically when Ash made his way to the classroom doorway. He caught their conversation, with Yut-Lung telling Eiji that he should be quick and that he’ll meet up with Sing in the Wongs’ cafe. The long-haired boy left with a reminder that Eiji should go follow them to the cafe after he finished, not missing the chance to glare at Ash before stomping away as the blonde stepped out the classroom.

 

“Ah! I’m sorry, Ash, but can we… speak? Just for a bit?”

 

Ash felt his heart froze as Eiji walked towards him. His jaw was screwed shut and all of his internal organs decided to slam against his throat, no passageway for a voice.

 

“Uhm… Okay, I’d like to apologize for what I said last time. That was my bad. It’s my fault you avoid me now, right? That’s… fine, but I don’t want that to be the reason why you wouldn’t go to the spring festival. I would love it if you can enjoy it. It’s something to experience while you’re here, and I can personally vouch that you wouldn’t regret going. So…” Eiji bowed deeply, “Please come to the spring festival! Just consider it, Ash!”

 

Ash had the urge to pet the mop of dark hair but before he could move, Eiji straightened up. His face was all red. He gave Ash a smile, “Thank you for hearing me out today. That… That would be all! I hope I can see you at the festival! See… See you later!”

 

With another short bow, Eiji half-jogged, half-paced from where Ash was standing in front of the now empty classroom until he reached the stairs, and then he was gone. Ash was left staring at the corridor, his heart thumping again, loud in his ears.

 

For someone who was tested and confirmed to have an IQ above a hundred and eighty, Ash felt like an absolute idiot.

 

* * *

 

“Ash, you’re here!” Michael exclaimed as he chewed a dango, waving the skewers in both of his hands.

 

Ash smiled at the kid, “Of course. I wouldn’t miss it anyway.”

 

“Where’s Griff?” Max asked.

 

“He’s finding a place to park the car,” Ash replied. “What are you guys doing standing in the middle of the crowd?”

 

Stalls lined the streets, lighted up with lanterns of different colors. There were food stalls and other stalls that offers games and activities to play. There were a lot of groups of people passing by, usually accompanied by loud and excited chattering among friends. Couples in Japanese traditional clothing walk hand-in-hand, sharing food and soft giggles.

 

“We’re waiting for Ibe and Eiji,” Jessica told Ash before waving her arms up. “Here, boys! We’re here!”

 

Sure enough, Ash was able to spot Ibe in the middle of the crowd, his facial hair was unmistakable. He smiled as he saw Jessica’s hand waving. It stopped when Michael gasps, “Mom, I finished all of it. Can we ger more please?”

 

“Okay, honey, we’ll get more,” Jessica lifted Michael up with surprising strength. She looked at Max and Ash, “We’ll be right back!”

 

And then they disappeared into the crowd. 

 

Ibe smiled as he eyes Ash as if he was relieved that he came despite how his invitation initially turned down by the blonde.

 

“Wha…? Eiji?” Max exclaimed in surprise. Ash needed to look around to find… Oh.

 

Oh.

 

Eiji was lightly blushing, wearing a pink yukata. Ash had to clear his throat and look away, wanting to shed tears because he was blessed enough to have been given the sense of sight. Maybe this wasn’t what Eiji intended to mean when he told Ash that the blonde wouldn’t regret coming along, but Ash already thanked his past self for slipping into Griffin’s car the last minute before he drove away.

 

Max and Ibe’s conversation muffled away as he looked back at Eiji. The young man in front of him looked so soft and Ash wanted to compare him to a marshmallow or a pillow. Ash felt his cheeks caught flame.

 

Eiji smiled at him, “Thank you for considering it, Ash. I hope you enjoy tonight.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Do you think… we can walk around?”

 

“Uh, yes… Let’s ask them where--” When Ash looked around, Max and Ibe were nowhere to be found. Panic started to rush through his bones upon realizing that he was with Eiji, and that they were alone… together.

 

“Where--”

 

“Ah,” Eiji softly chuckled. “Ibe happened to mention about the sake served during spring festivals, and Max immediately wanted to have some and then they were gone.”

 

“Ah… Right…”

 

Ash also realized that he really has no way to anticipate what can Eiji do next when the dark-haired boy offered a hand to him, palm open. Eiji smiled, eyes closed, and Ash swore he can see bubbles and flowers around him in his mind’s eye.

 

“Wanna go see more of the festival with me, Ash?”

 

Tentatively placing his hand on top of Eiji’s palm, Ash wasn’t able to discern if he was simply placing just a hand or already giving away his heart along with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever the lights and the colors illuminate the shadows in his face, Eiji can see him a little brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, guys!! thank you sooooo much for sticking up with me!! updates are a bit slow bcos adulting is hard (and the influx of writing projects are killing me tbh) but here we are!!
> 
> please enjoy, and if its okay, pls leave smth for me in the comment box below!
> 
> love, cheya

Ash hummed as he looked around. Eiji watched him as they started to walk around. For some reason, he could not stray his gaze from him. Maybe it’s the way the lights reflect against his bright hair or his bright eyes. Maybe it’s the way he looked at everything right now, as if he has never seen anything like it. It made Eiji want to smile, for reasons he has yet to discover.

 

“Have you eaten yet, Ash?” Eiji gently asked.

 

This somehow made Ash look at him, blinking, as if he doesn’t know how to answer. Maybe he can push a little bit more. He can do that much, right? Eiji smiled as he looped his arm around Ash’s. The blonde stiffened for a fraction of a second, as if he was surprised with the contact.

 

“Is this okay?” Eiji asked.

 

“Well…” Ash looked away, “You don’t have to stop doing it if you don’t want to.”

 

“Okay! Let’s go check the stalls for some food!” Eiji nudged Ash’s side to the directions of the stalls, moving them around the crowd.

 

When they approached one of the food stalls, Eiji removed himself from against Ash’s side in order to buy. Everyone near them looked at Ash, even the vendors as they arranged Eiji’s order. Some girls already whispered amongst themselves. As Eiji went back to where Ash was standing by the stall, holding his order, there were girls who approached Ash first.

 

“Hi, are you enjoying the festival?” A woman in a blue yukata asked. “It looks like it’s your first time around here. You’re a foreigner, right?”

 

Another one in yellow giggled, “Are you attending with someone? You see, we’re all by ourselves. You can go with us if you want to. We can keep you company!”

 

Ash blinked at the girls before he started to speak, “Well… I don’t think I know any of you…”

 

“Come with us, then! So, we will know all about each other, right? Going to a festival together, that’s how you know more about someone you’re interested in.” Yellow yukata girl spoke again, with a much more sultry tone.

 

Blue yukata girl winked, “It’s like a perfect date, don’t you think? We can see the fireworks later! That’s super romantic!”

 

“So, it’s like that…” Ash gave the women a short smile. “If seeing the festival is about knowing somebody you like, then that’s what I’m going to do.”

 

They both started to squeal. “Can we go now, with you?” One of them asked.

 

Ash waved a hand at them in dismissal, “Ah, no. I meant, I already have somebody that I like. And if I can see the festival with them, I will. Thank you for letting me know.”

 

He then spotted Eiji and walked towards him, completely leaving the girls behind. The color was high across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Eiji? Let’s go?”

“Oh… Okay,” Eiji then followed Ash as they started to walk with the crowd again. Ash looked at him, “What did you get? What are those small brown balls with… things on them?”

 

Eiji grinned, “These are takoyaki. They’re really good. You need to taste!” He poked a piece with a bamboo stick and offered it to Ash, “Say ‘ah’!”

 

Ash looked stunned for a second before getting the takoyaki from the stick. He started to chew, and Eiji noticed how incredibly redder he has gotten, “Ash? Are you fine? Is it too hot for your liking? Should I have blown on it?”

 

Ash shook his head quickly before swallowing. He looked at Eiji and opened his mouth, slightly. Eiji poked another piece, but this time he gently blew air on it in hopes to cool it down. Eiji raised the stick, “Tell me if it’s too hot, okay?”

 

This time, Ash took more time to eat the piece, biting half of it. Eiji was left still raising the short bamboo stick, waiting for Ash to eat the last half. Once Ash did, Eiji could not help but smile. “It’s really good, right?”

 

As he chews, he took the stick from Eiji’s hand and poked the last piece, offering it to Eiji himself. He looked at the blonde and at the takoyaki, “No, it’s fine. I bought them for you…”

 

Ash frowned, swallowing. He touched Eiji’s chin lightly with his other hand, “Eiji, say ‘ah’!” Eiji, before he was aware of it himself, opened his mouth for Ash to pop in the last piece of takoyaki. He was already chewing the snack when he was able to realize what has been happening. Ash took the paper container from his hand, throwing it inside the trash bin they happen to pass by.

 

“Did you like it, Ash?” Eiji asked as he finished chewing.

 

“The flavors were sure new to me… but I couldn’t say I didn’t like it.”

 

Eiji grimaced, “That’s really good! I’m happy you enjoyed eating takoyaki! Now, there were game booths around! We can try to play one or two rounds, if that’s fine?”

 

Ash was shrugging as Eiji took a hold of his arm, pulling him to the bigger stalls on the other side. There were fewer people walking around as the crowd gathers around the booths where people play. There were booths were girls catch small fishes with their small nets, and there were men who try to best each other by tossing rings, trying to shoot them on poles from a distance.

 

“Oh! That’s so cute!” Eiji exclaimed as he was unable to stop himself from pointing at the huge stuffed rabbit hanging from one of the stalls. Ash decided to approach the booth. It had a huge board with small balloons taped on it.

 

“How do I get the rabbit?” Ash asked the staff manning the fall.

 

He smirked, “It is only simple. I will give you a pellet gun with three pellets if you pay five hundred yen. You have to shoot three balloons of the same color to get the rabbit. Really simple.”

 

Ash handed him payment without blinking. Eiji panicked, “Ash, you don’t have to! It’s fine, I just thought it was cute!”

 

The staff handed Ash a gun with three small pellets inside. The blonde walked to the center of the booth, taking a couple of steps backward as he took a stance. Eiji looked around, a crowd was quickly gathering around them.

 

Ash smiled at Eiji, “I will get you that cute rabbit, Eiji. I promise.”

 

“Ash…”

 

He pressed the trigger. One of the red balloons popped with a sound. The crowd clapped. Ash was smiling, “One, Eiji.”

 

He inhaled, and then pulled the trigger. On the other side, another red balloon popped. Another bout of claps from their spectators. Even the staff of the booth looks impressed by now.

 

Ash spared a glace at Eiji with a smirk, “One more, Eiji. Will you clap for me, too?”

 

Before Eiji can answer, Ash moved a finger and a third red balloon popped. The round of applause was loud, and Eiji could not help but join. He smiled, “You did it, Ash! That’s so cool! How’d you know how to shoot like that?”

 

“Oh. Griffin taught me. He served the military for a while,” Ash replied as the staff handed him the big rabbit in exchange for the pellet gun. Their spectators are now dying to try the game as well, gathering around the booth.

 

Eiji laughed as they walked away, “Now, you made them all think that it was that kind of easy. I bet they’ll gonna pay for the game until they’re all broke. Good job, Ash.”

 

Ash then handed Eiji the stuffed rabbit, “You clapped for me, so…”

 

“Oh! But you won this, Ash.”

 

“I won it for you,” Ash replied, as quickly as he popped those balloons. “So, please, accept it from me. You have been showing me around, too. It’s… me thanking you, I guess. Just keep it.”

 

Eiji nodded, “Thank you so much, Ash!”

 

The sounds of the festival were drowned out by the silence that began to exist between them as they continued to walk, straying from the path where most of the crowd was walking. Eiji could not stop himself from nuzzling his face against the soft purr of the stuffed animal. They strolled, without saying anything to the other, towards a clearing where there were benches and a few lampposts.

 

The place was dim enough for them to clearly look at the stars. And when they did, Eiji gasped as a firework exploded, colors showering them down.

 

“Ash!” Eiji gleefully said, “It’s starting!”

 

The loudness of the fireworks enveloped them, the sky painted with color after color. Eiji suddenly felt a bit colder as the breeze picked up around them. He stepped closer to Ash, snuggling the stuffed rabbit even closer against his chest.

 

As the fireworks display went on, making Eiji smile a little bit wider as more lights filled the dark sky, he glanced at Ash. He was looking at the fireworks and nothing else. Whenever the lights and the colors illuminate the shadows in his face, Eiji can see him a little brighter.

 

Maybe Eiji has dismissed Ash a bit too early. Maybe Eiji started to understand him a bit more.

 

The fireworks stopped, leaving them in silence once more. Ash looked like he didn’t know what to say. Eiji stepped away from him, walking to sit on one of the benches. Ash followed suit, but Eiji could no longer see his expression as clearly as he was able to with bright colored lights.

 

“How’s your first festival, Ash? Were you able to enjoy it?” Eiji asked.

 

“It’s not that bad. Completely different from when I was back home. It’s… warm. When there were celebrations like these back there, of course, there were parties and concerts. It was loud. People dancing and going around fairs and booths just like this one.” Ash looked at him, “But there wasn’t anything warm about it. You can get lost in the moment for a while, but after everything, nothing stays.”

 

He smiled at Eiji, “This one will definitely stay with me for a long time.”

 

“I’m glad,” Eiji could not help his grin that hurt his cheeks. “I didn’t want you to hate it here.”

 

“With you… I don’t think I ever will.”

 

Eiji chuckled, “That makes me happy!”

 

When Eiji saw Ash’s face, he looked like he was frowning. Ash moved closer to him, his hands fidgeting. “Eiji, I think I…”

 

“There! See! It’s Ash!”

 

They looked at where the small voice came from. It was from Michael who was already running towards them. Ash caught his waist in time, hoisting the kid up to sit on his lap. “Hey, little man. Did you enjoy?”

 

“Yes! I caught fish!”

 

“We couldn’t find you both for a while. There were so many people,” said Max as the adults comprised of him, Griffin, Ibe, and Jessica approached them.

 

“Yeah. But we are all here now, so can we already take that group picture. Ibe, please?” Griffin grimaced.

 

“Sure!” Ibe took out his camera and turned it on, putting it on a tripod he carried. “We’ll set the timer now, okay?”

 

“Ah?” Eiji felt a bit dazed, not knowing exactly what was happening. Ash gave him an almost apologetic smile as they stood and pressed against each other. Ibe clicked the timer and jogged up to them. They all smiled for the camera as the light flashed for a second.

 

“Thank you for inviting us tonight, Ibe-san! We really enjoyed it.” Jessica smiled as she gently took an already sleepy Michael from Ash.

 

“Yeah, it was really fun.” Griffin looked at Ash, “Right, bro?”

 

“It was fine,” Ash replied.

 

Griffin nodded, “Then, we should head home for now. I still need to look at some of the new references I got. Let’s head back to the parking, Ash.”

 

Eiji met Ash’s gaze as he followed his older brother. Eiji shook the big stuffer rabbit at him as he smiled, hoping at it assured Ash that he also enjoyed the evening.

 

“Eiji,” Ibe called. “I’ll drive you home.”

 

“Thank you so much, Ibe-san!”

 

Once Ibe started the engine, Eiji was putting on his seatbelt. He hugged the stuffed rabbit against his chest. Ibe looked over to him as they pulled out of the parking space, “That’s a cute rabbit.”

 

“Ah, yes. Ash got it for me. He played one of the shooting games. He got it with just one try, He’s really good at it,” Eiji replied.

 

“Really? He seems to be getting along with you. We were worried about that for a while.”

 

Eiji frowned, “Huh?”

 

“Griffin told us that Ash never did like the idea of going here, even if it was just for a year. Something about not wanting to adapt to somewhere new. But Griffin really wanted a new environment for Ash. He said it’s about time, especially because it has been just a year since their father died.”

 

Eiji looked at Ibe, who smiled sadly. “Their mothers were different. Ash’s mother drove away Griffin’s from their father. And then after he was born, Ash’s mother left him and then died shortly after. Griffin was his only living relative left. Griffin wants to let Ash meet others who can be there for him.”

 

Eiji felt his chest hurt. Maybe that was why Ash was having a hard time to connect to other people in his own real way. Maybe that was why he could not express what he really meant really well. Maybe Eiji only needed to do more for Ash, this time.

 

Eiji nodded, “Thanks for telling me, Ibe-san.”

 

His phone pinged with a message. It was from Ash. He said, “ _ Thank you, Eiji. I’ll make it up to you next time, _ ”

 

Eiji smiled as he typed and sent his reply, “ _ Just don’t ignore me anymore, and we’ll be even. _ ”

 

“ _ Deal. _ ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash makes a wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YALL THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND THE LOVE, MY DEAREST BANANA FISHERS

It was too early.

 

Ash yawned again as he adjusted the huge bag on one of his shoulders. He half-struggled to walk towards the campus parking lot as he failed to fight another yawn. The air was too cold for Ash as the light breeze gave him goosebumps. The trees nearby were gently swaying. The sky was not even that bright, some streaks of violet and dark blue still covering most of the horizon.

 

He immediately heard bickering as he neared one of the school buses already on standby. A long braid being flipped in the corner of Ash’s vision made him think that it was, indeed, too early for anything. He wanted his bed, most of all. The required school trip was, of course, required. Ash did not have much choice or say on the matter.

 

Plus, Eiji seemed so excited about it that he was able to be excited for Ash as well. Speaking of Eiji, Ash started to look around for a very much welcome sight of soft fluffy dark hair, soft fluffy cheeks, and soft fluffy smile. Ash was grateful, though, that this morning did not disappoint in that part. Eiji was already smiling at one of the second year advisers as students get inside the bus, holding a clipboard.

 

Ash watched him continue to do the same thing to the rest of the second year classes, and then he went to the first year classes. Ash started to mildly panic internally as Eiji approached their bus as the last one. Ash did not know what to do as he became painfully aware of how he was standing and how he was placing his hands dumbly by his sides. As he tried to do a pose, he ended up with one of his hand against the side of the bus and one on his waist.

 

That made Eiji laugh, “Ash, what are you doing posing like that? Are you uncomfortable? Do you need to go to the restroom? You can still go. We still have five minutes before departure time.”

 

Ash blinked. Sing and Yut-Lung were laughing too. He went back to just holding the strap of his backpack with one hand and another hand just by his side, looking away.

 

Eiji looked at him with a small smile, “Aw, Ash. It’s fine, you don’t have to pout. Some of us are just too awake in the morning, right, Sing? Yue? I’m glad that both of you are excited about the school trip!”

 

Yue stopped laughing. He raised an eyebrow instead, “Right. It’s going to be fun. You know, a few days and a couple of nights to catch the oh so perfect Ash Lynx in his not so proudest moments.”

 

Ash nodded as if he was really contemplative about something, “Yeah, you can say that until we can see how your actually stinky hair fell out of those pretentious braids.”

 

Yut-Lung opened his mouth as he took the offense, “Hey!”

 

“Alright, alright. All of you should go up the bus now,” said Eiji, halting the banter.

 

“Hmph!” Yut-Lung sauntered up into the bus, followed by a snickering Sing.

 

The rest went up into the bus, with Ash being the last one. Eiji smiled at him and Ash felt all of his sleepiness fade away. He felt like the real sun and the large hot ball that goes up from the east has never been so fake. “I hope you enjoy the school trip, Ash!”

 

Ash blinked as his face heated up, “Uh, you too.”

 

“Of course! See you later at the first stop! I’ll be joining the bus with the rest of the faculty and the student council. There’s a lot to plan still, anyway.”

 

“Okay. Take care,” Ash replied, almost a mumble.

 

“Sure! Thank you!”

 

And that was that, and Ash had to board the bus after he followed Eiji as he walked towards another bus. The vehicle was almost full, so he was left to sit on one of the empty seats by the window. He took his earbuds out of his bag, wanting to listen to some music and maybe take a nap until they arrive. But, of course, his plan failed, so to speak.

 

“Ah, Callenreese-san!” One of the girls in the nearest vicinity said, “Is it okay with you that we chat for a bit?”

 

Ash looked around the girl and saw a few female faces, all expectant and excited. They obviously voted someone to ask him. He was about to decline but he remembered Eiji telling him to be a bit more social, somehow. He looked at the girls, putting down his earbuds. That was the only thing it took for them to accept it as a sign of consent.

 

“Can we call you Aslan-kun?” One of the girls asked.

 

Another one spoke, “Or maybe Ash-kun? We heard the student council president call you that!”

 

A girl in pigtails nodded, “I think we can just call him Ash-kun.” She turned to him with a giddy yet hungry gaze, “So, Ash-kun, do you have a girlfriend? You seem like you don’t have, though! So, do you?”

 

“No, I don’t.” Ash replied.

 

The girls screamed in a chorus. The bus was filled with, “Kyaaa!” Ash tried not to get a headache.

 

“So, so, so!” One of the girls with fake blonde hair excitedly exclaimed. “What’s your type?”

 

Ash actually thought about it, “Dark hair. Cute face. Athletic. Hard worker. Very smart. Passionate about whatever they do. Soft voice. Gets annoyed really easy when they get teased, but can easily forgive all the teasing. Did I already say cute? Yes, cute.”

 

The girl who asked laughed rather awkwardly, “I thought… we thought… you would prefer someone really sexy and stylish and wears good make-up. Maybe with long hair, too!”

 

Ash knew that she just described herself, but decided to go along. “Not at all. I really someone really cute but really strong, too cute and strong that they don’t even realize how cute and strong they actually are.”

 

All of the girls’ faces started to deflate, but one of them asked, “But do you like someone right now, Ash-kun?”

 

“Of course, I do.”

 

“What? This person you like, was it someone from America?” One of them asked.

 

“No,” Ash replied. “The person I like, I met them just recently. Here in Japan.”

 

The girls erupted with many questions about the identity of the ‘lucky girl’ but Ash just smiled at them, “That person would be your senpai but I want to protect them from loud girls, too. Because they’re really cute.”

 

The girls completely deflated, clearly defeated, as they turned away and busied themselves with something that seemed like what girls do. Ash pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message to Eiji, “ _Socializing is hard. Especially with loud rabid girls_.”

 

Eiji’s reply was instant, “ _You’re still alive. That’s not too bad for blonde Americans._ ”

 

“ _I almost died, you know. I survived no thanks to you.”_

 

“ _Don’t worry! Next time your Eiji-senpai will come to your rescue._ ”

 

“ _Looking forward to that._ ”

 

“ _Sure!_ ”

 

Ash smiled as he finally got his earbuds in. He looked out of the window until he was able to sleep. Of course, when he woke up, the bus already stopped and more than half of his classmates are getting off the bus. He quickly took his bag and went down as the last person. He was blinking once he stepped down, trying to adjust to the light.

 

Yut-Lung and Sing approached him. The long-haired boy laughed, “Wow, and you’re the one to say that my hair won’t look good.”

 

“Haah?” Ash said, his mood a bit bad for being woken up so suddenly.

 

“Woah, scary.” Sing commented. “But are you sure that you’ll wish at the shrine with your hair like that?”

 

Ash frowned as he touched his hair. It was, indeed, sticking out to all directions. He tried to flatten his hair yet to no avail. He scowled, making Yut-Lung and Sing laugh some more.

 

“Let’s just get this over with,” muttered Ash as they began walking to the ancient shrine they were supposed to be visiting and appreciating.

 

As they neared the part of the shrine where they said wishes are made, Eiji appeared out of the blue, smiling as he joined them.

 

“Eiji-senpai!” Sing greeted.

 

“You’re not supposed to be here,” said Yut-Lung.

 

“Ah, that. I was actually assigned to your class. The student council was asked to supervise classes so that we won’t spend extra time here because we’re expected to be at the venue by lunchtime.”

 

Yut-Lung’s smile turned a bit feral, “Sure, whatever, my beloved sunshine senpai. You sure that’s not an abuse of power since it should be the student council president that assigns that?”

 

“What, no!” Eiji’s cheeks and ears flushed pink. “I let the rest of the council choose first which classes they want to supervise and your class was the one left! It’s a coincidence1”

 

“Okay, fine, you win.” Yut-Lung was still smiling as if he knew something no one else knows.

 

“What do you guys wish for usually in your shrines?” Ash asked Sing.

 

Sing hummed, “As for me, whenever I go to shrines I just wish for good grades. Passing my subjects. Getting to the next school year without a hitch.”

 

Ash nodded, “But can you wish anything?”

 

“Sure, why not.”

 

“How do I… make a wish?”

 

Unfortunately, Yut-Lung heard his question. He chuckled, “Aw, look at our baby blonde America, got something to wish for? How cute.”

 

“I believe it’s better to want something than to have everything and just be shallow like that because there’s nothing more to look forward to,” Ash replied, trying not to get unnecessarily mad, especially in Eiji’s presence.

 

“Still better than wanting something you can never have whatever you do,” retorted Yut-Lung.

 

“Okay, guys. I’ll just guide Ash to make his wish. Can’t deny anyone who actually wants something for themselves, right?” Sing started to gently nudge Ash away from Yut-Lung. “We’ll be back!”

 

“Hmmph, I’ll go somewhere to find some semblance of peace and quiet.”

 

“I’ll go around to take some pictures for documentation,” said Eiji as he started to also wander around.

 

Ash let himself be dragged by Sing towards where the other people were making their wishes. Sing quickly explained how it worked, and Ash nodded to Sing both in thanks and that he already understood. He did the ritual with the scooping of water, and then getting a five-yen coin from his pocket.

 

He did the bows, the ringing of the bell, and the bows again. He clapped and started to make his wish.

 

_Uh, hey, gods. Name’s Ash. I’m not from here. I’m from far away, yet somehow, I’m here. And maybe it’s nonsense but if it was fate, then sure. Okay. I can ask for something even though it could be something too hard to give. Here I go._

 

_I wish to have and treasure something, or maybe someone, that I will never ever lose._

 

Ash knew it was cheesy, and he will promise to die first before telling anyone, but that was what he had always wanted. Something, someone to cherish for a long time.

 

After a few more words, he bowed again and took a deep breath. Maybe that will seal his wish?

 

“Aw, you looked so serious!”

 

Ash looked where the gentle soft voice came from and saw Eiji pointing his cellphone camera at him. He smiled as he put the device down, “But you also looked so cool, Ash! I hope your wish comes true!”

 

He looked at Eiji, the cute yet strong Eiji who never gave up on what he wanted and needed to do. He could not help but stare at the little sunlight standing near him. Maybe it was a bit of a stretch, maybe it was a bit invalid considering how long they have known each other.

 

But maybe, with Eiji’s existence in his life, Ash can make a wish come true.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School trip, part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy banana fishers, are yall still alive??
> 
> *slides an update*
> 
> pls help urselves and enjoy!!
> 
> cheya

It was just noon when they arrived at the venue.

 

Eiji looked around as the rest of the student body were ushered to an open area where long wooden tables were set up with food already lined in the middle. He was unable to get a glimpse of Yut-Lung, Sing, or of Ash. Maybe he can look for them later at their designated class table.

 

He looked at his phone to check the tasks that still needed to be done. The other members of the student council already went ahead to fix the stations for the upcoming games but as the student council president, he had to be left behind for a bit to oversee the things currently happening. He started to jot down the remaining things that should be prepared for the rest of the day’s activities on his clipboard.

 

Eiji then felt a warm hand on his shoulder as he slowly followed the last of the students. He looked up to see the principal giving him a rather gentle smile. “Usagi-chan, good morning.”

 

“Ah, Blanca-sensei! Good morning,” Eiji replied as he started to blush. “Please don’t call me that, sensei.”

 

Blanca only laughed, “The school trip has been going great so far, don’t you think?”

 

They started to walk towards the open area. Eiji was still scribbling on his clipboard as they did.

 

“No, sensei. They were a little bit rowdy this morning,” commented Eiji.

 

“That’s fine. High school students should be allowed to behave a little bit rowdy in my opinion. Just don’t catch them breaking school rules. You know, the serious ones. The ones that get students expelled if we ever found out that they have been doing it!” Principal Blanca patted Eiji’s back, “I will be counting on you, Usagi-chan.”

 

Eiji sighed as the principal stepped towards the front of the tables. Everyone else was seated around the tables by the other teachers but they weren’t eating. Eiji saw a few students sneak some bits of chicken as Blanca started to give his opening speech. One of them was Sing, to which Eiji chuckled. He finally saw the group of first years he was looking for. Yut-Lung and Ash both looked bored out of their wits while Sing was too busy not to get caught that he was already taking a bite.

 

After finishing his speech, the students started to eat after a huge cheer and clapping. Eiji has his own meal already packed so he would not have to join the little feast, just like the rest of the student council who were too busy with other preparations. It made Eiji long to sit with his friends but he has other things to do. Being a student council president is tough at these parts of the school year.

 

Eiji dashed to the sleeping quarters in order to take his camera. The student council already proposed that the school trip should be documented properly so he could use his camera throughout their whole stay. He let the device hang around his neck as he finished getting the materials ready.

 

By the time he arrived back in the open area, the debriefing for the main activity for the rest of the afternoon, which would be the maze. Because they chose a place where there’s a huge land that can be considered as a small forest, the student council was able to plan for a big activity.

 

“The mechanics would be very simple,” stated the emcee. “Everyone should split into teams of three within your class. There are twelve challenges in each station that you have to pass and there are students council members that will give you instructions. The locations of the stations are on the map given to all of you. The first twelve teams to finish the race would be given incentives for your Physical Education class and more! The maze will run for five hours so there would be enough time for everyone to finish!”

 

Most of the students cheered. Eiji took a picture of them as he stands by the side.

 

The emcee chuckled as she tried to make them listen again with hand gestures, “We will give you five minutes to group yourselves! Choose your teammates wisely~! Once the five-minute mark is done, we will begin the maze! The time to group yourselves starts… now!”

 

The students immediately scattered as they formed their groups. The presidents of each class started to take notes which people are grouped amongst themselves. Eiji looked around and saw Sing trying to dispel some bickering between Ash and Yut-Lung. He chuckled as he took a picture of them.

 

After the five-minute timer was up, the emcee took the mic. “Alright, San’nouji High, are you ready? You should be because the race starts at three! Two! One! Go!”

 

In a minute, everyone is gone. The teachers and the staff of the place started to clean up the long wooden tables. Eiji looked down at the map. His station should be near the main building.

 

Principal Blanca stretched his already long body upward, “Okay, so that will keep them preoccupied for a while. Haha! I will take my post as well, Usagi-chan! In the hot springs, that is! See you later and keep up the good work! And remember! Catch the rule breakers!”

 

And with that, the principal headed back, leaving Eiji alone. He started to walk towards the station he was assigned, which would be the last station. It did not take him long to reach the station. He sat on the chair already there for him with the set of instructions to be given to the teams. He opened his camera and took a picture of the scenery and the river in front of him.

 

He smiled as the rush of water against the rocks calmed him a bit. He looked around, taking more pictures. After he got his fill, he looked at the pictures he took throughout the day so far until he reached the pictures of the trio. He zoomed at their picture during the lunch feast. He laughed as he saw Ash peering curiously at the food in front of him.

 

“He’s really amazing to adjust himself this fast,” commented Eiji to himself. “I hope he can enjoy the rest of his stay, even if it’s just for less than a year now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eiji almost fell asleep waiting for the first team to approach the last and the trickiest challenge in the maze. It was to cross the river with just two of the three members of the team’s hair getting wet. But there are times that the current turn a bit violent that there’s a hundred percent chance that all of the members of the team would get dripping wet.

 

As the first batch of the teams finally arrived. The emcee that accompanied them started to yell through the megaphone the instructions given by Eiji. The tired faces of the students fell a bit more. Eiji gave them a reassuring smile.

 

Most of the teams had a similar head-on tactic. That two of the students will cover their respective members’ head as they all cross the river at once. Half of the groups that tried that tactic succeeded and the other half failed mostly because they were either too slow in crossing the river or that the two members did not do well in protecting their third member’s head.

 

Eiji laughed at the times when the students horribly failed at not getting their classmates wet, even if it’s just their hair. He even got to take good pictures that came out with the teams genuinely enjoying the task. An hour almost passed and the sun began to set when he noticed that there was no trace of the trio he expected would be one of the firsts.

 

Some of the members of the student council that were assigned to the early stations already headed to his. They looked tired but they have smiles on their faces. One of them, Yuri, waved at Eiji. He grinned, “Ah, kaichou! The maze was fun! I thought it would be boring since we would just stand by and watch everyone else do everything! But it was actually so much fun watching them all! This was a nice idea! I think they made friends, too.”

 

“Right,” replied Kana, one of the representatives. “Especially Yut-Lung! It was funny watching their team! They were lagging behind so bad.” She looked at the trailed and exclaimed, “Oh, speaking of! There they are! They’re actually the last team, I believe.”

 

The rest of the student body are waiting for further instructions by the other side of the river. They started to cheer as the last team, composed of Ash, Sing and Yut-Lung approached. The emcee pushed the button to her megaphone, “Alright, the last team is here! Can they do the last challenge? The mechanics of this one is simple: out of the three members, one of you should be able to cross the river without getting their hair wet! The two should be fine even if they get drenched! The team has ten minutes to complete the task!”

 

Upon seeing how the current crashes on the rocks, Yut-Lung’s tired face became one of horror. He turned to the emcee, “Forget getting my hair wet! I will not even get any part of me wet!”

 

“But we all have to cross the river,” replied Sing.

 

Eiji saw Ash sigh. His clothes were already ridiculously covered with various substances from the other challenges. Eiji identified the orange juice, the flour, and different colored paint from the paintballs. He must have taken the brunt of it for the team. Sing has a few stains here and there but Yut-Lung’s clothes remained miraculously clean.

 

“No! I won’t! I refuse to get wet!” Yut-Lung adamantly yelled.

 

Eiji could not help but wave at them and give them a small thumbs up. Sing waved back. Yut-Lung stuck his tongue out. Ash smiled at him but he looked so stressed that Eiji laughed. After that brief moment, Ash turned to Sing, whispering something. Sing diligently nodded with whatever Ash was saying.

 

The emcee chirped, “Okay, okay! Time starts… now!”

 

With quick movements, Ash picked up Yut-Lung on his back. Sing following closely behind them. Yut-Lung yelled, “Put me down, you scum! Don’t touch me!”

 

Both teammates ignored him, their faces already serious and focused on the task at hand. Sing dropped himself on the water, which was half-thigh deep. Ash, light on his feet even as he carried another person, used the small stepping stones. Sing was watching the current of the river. Ash would take another step when the water’s at it’s lowest and the current not as strong. It was a good tactic that required knowing to predict when the current would go fast and when would it go slow.

 

Eiji could only watch them until they were able to reach the other end. The students cheered as Ash let go of Yut-Lung, his hair completely dry as he flipped his braid.

 

“Okay! Congratulations to everyone!” Yelled the emcee into the megaphone, “Now, time for the secret challenge! The remaining path towards the main building is a courage test! It’s time to test your bravery! All teams have fifteen minutes to walk back! Be careful, everyone~!”

 

That’s the cue. The rest of the student council members ran towards their post. Eiji’s the ones nearest to the building and the last ‘surprise’ which would be just a few jack-o’-lanterns carved in pumpkins. In his opinion, it was the least scary compared to the bats and spiders hanging down the tree branches in the middle of the path.

 

A few yells and squeals can be heard from the students but as the first groups reached his post, they were more relieved than scared as they finally finished the day’s activity. Eiji told the teams that pass him by that the baths would be open for the third years and they can already proceed.

 

Most of the teams made it quite easily even the last ones. Yut-Lung and Sing were bickering over who pushed who that ended up with Yut-Lung facing a plastic tarantula that made him yell. Ash was walking in front of them, maybe trying to block out the noise until he saw the jack-o’-lanterns around Eiji’s feet.

 

“Wha? No! Oh, my god! No! Eiji what are you doing with those!” Ash yelled.

 

Eiji blinked. Sing and Yut-Lung stopped their bickering to look at their teammate who was a bit frozen in fear as he looked down the pumpkins.

 

Eiji took one and stepped closer to Ash, “What? This one?”

 

Ash started to panic, “Eiji! Put that down! Now! Or I will cry! I goddamn swear I will cry! Eiji, please!”

 

Sing and Yut-Lung started to laugh out loud. They took him, a hand each, trying to pull him out of the last few steps of the woods.

 

“Come on, Ash! We’re almost there!” Sing chirped.

 

“Noooo! Get that pumpkin away!”

 

“Yes, yes, you weakling! Such a weakling!” Yut-Lung commented.

 

Eiji waved at them as they passed him by. Ash looked like he was serious about crying until they exited the woods and was able to drag Ash to the building. Eiji wanted to join them but he still has some tasks to do, mainly the cleaning up part.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost two hours later when Eiji had the chance to actually take a bath. The hot springs should be empty by now as he saw the last group of first years pace past him as he entered with just in his towel. He sighed and closed his eyes as he dipped himself down, trying to compensate for all the work he had to do for the day. Eiji started to relax when he noticed that there were ripples made on the water that did not come from him.

 

He opened his eyes and met green ones looking straight at him, dazed and unblinking. Ash looked away for a second before looking back at Eiji, giving him an awkward smile.

 

“Eiji-senpai…”

 

It was already beyond himself but Eiji started to laugh out loud that it echoed around the hot springs where they were the only people. He tried to even cover his mouth to repress the sound but it was of no use. He wiped a tear as his belly started to ache because of all the contractions. He opened an eye look at the blonde who was left standing there when Eiji dissolved into laughter, “Ash, what’s with… what’s with that? Senpai?”

 

“Yeah. You looked cool managing things today. Kakkoi.” Ash looked away again for a bit but when he looked back it was with new-found confidence. He grinned as he folded his arms against his chest, “But I bet I looked cooler when I carried his highness across the river, right, kaichou? Not a strand of his hair got wet, too. Was I really cool, Eiji?”

 

“Wha… Wha…!” Eiji blushed as the heat of the water crept up to his cheeks. He was able to laugh and regain his composure, “Of course, you’re cool, Ash! Yut-Lung and Sing would not agree to be friends with someone not cool, if you don’t already know. Oh! And of course, being scared off by the pumpkins are really cool. Totally cool, Ash.”

 

It was Ash’s turn to be caught off guard, blushing. “No! That…!”

 

Eiji laughed harder, splashing water around and in between them. He looked at Ash once more with a bright smile, “Pumpkins can defeat the coolest Ash Lynx, huh?”

 

Ash spluttered over his words, making Eiji’s laughter echo even louder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After they willed themselves out of the hot springs, the awkward air that separated Ash and Eiji for a bit is all but gone now. Eiji felt light and refreshed. Maybe they were able to go back to normal? Eiji hoped they were able to. He would like to know more about Ash anyway, to continue helping him and making his stay in the country a bit more memorable. Maybe it’s okay for Eiji to want for Ash to only remember fond memories of his stay here once he returned to his home. Maybe it’s okay to Eiji to want for Ash to consider coming back someday.

 

“Eiji,” called Ash. “Ah… Kaichou? Well, what do we do now?”

 

Eiji smiled as they fixed their bags in the locker room, both of their hair still dripping a bit. He zipped his bag close but not before taking out his camera. He looked at Ash, “The dinner should be ready in an hour. The students can roam around and feel free to play in the board game room or in the table tennis room. We have time.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I want to take a walk. Take a few pictures. It has been a while since I can go have a little nature sightseeing. Assisting Ibe can take a lot of my time. That, and student council work. And… training for the upcoming pole vaulting competitions. There are exams, too, of course. For university,” Eiji explained as he opened his camera and slung his bag over his shoulder.

 

“I’ll come with you,” replied Ash, grabbing his bag with him to follow Eiji.

 

Eiji only smiled as they quietly stepped out of the building, the cold evening breeze greeting them. They walked around the woods, all the scary paraphernalia already cleaned out, as silent as they can. Eiji only enjoyed the moment and maybe he was a bit waiting for what Ash wants to say. Eiji himself considers himself open to whatever Ash wanted to talk about anyway, so letting the blonde speak first is the best decision as of now.

 

“I have… I have never had time before,” spoke Ash.

 

Eiji smiled. He was right to let him. “Yes?”

 

Ash shoved his hands into his pockets, “I mean, time like this. Time to think about things. I never had it before, when I was home. There’s so many things going on. Everything went by past me in such a fast pace, may it be in New York or all the way back to Cape Cod. It was a bit scary.”

 

He looked at Eiji, “Plus, I also never had someone to talk to. Go walks like this. Haha, this feels like a luxury.”

 

“Really?” Eiji replied. “No friends back home?”

 

Ash chuckled, “I had people I can trust when I stayed in New York. There’s a group of rascals who followed me. They all liked me because I was strong or something. But in the end, I could not express something so vulnerable to them. They understood a bit, I believe, but I could never voice out anything.”

 

“Well, Ash, I have two ears for you.” Eiji replied as he placed an eye against the viewfinder, taking a picture of the river they were walking beside of.

 

“I know,” Ash replied. “So, I want to do the same. How about you?”

 

Without taking a break from taking pictures, Eiji exclaimed, “What? But we’re not done with your turn yet!”

 

“Why not? I will ask questions!”

 

“What questions?” Eiji pointed the lens towards Ash.

 

“Hmm? Something normal. Something like… is there someone you like?”

 

Eiji saw Ash look at his direction through the camera. His heart started to become a little bit off, a little faster, thumping a little harder. Ash bright hair was framed by the darkness of the evening, the leaves on the branches of the nearby tree making a good contrast to the color. Ash’s lips contained a hint of a smile, as if there was something in his mind that placed it there.

 

With the lack of his reply, Ash stepped closer and he was smiling, “Eiji!”

 

Eiji pressed down the shutter.

 

His expression went all pouty, “You’re not playing fair! You have to answer. I thought you were a good student council president?”

 

Again, Eiji pressed down the shutter.

 

“So, is there someone you like?” Ash pressed again as he began to sound a bit demanding.

 

He pressed the shutter again before putting the camera down. He looked at Ash, not through the lens this time. He smiled, “Yes. I do have someone I like."

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! To be honest, more than 70% of the fic is still being planned, so if ya'll have suggestions, opinions, comments, reactions, please do drop them in the comment box below!
> 
> Kudos makes me happy, too, I'll always be grateful if ya'll can leave me one!
> 
> Tell me about your day or maybe yell Banana Fish at me on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/cheyalinn)


End file.
